The Doctor, The Avengers, and the Penguins
by CrazyLips
Summary: When Gary creates a machine that causes the Avengers and the Doctor to fall in to Club Penguin, everyone is baffled. Why does everyone look like a penguin? We do we look like penguins? Can Gary repair the machine in time for the changes to not be permanent? What will it take to go home? Will they have to work together? Will they want to go home? (I drew cover myself in paint sorry)


_**Lips in! I know, I know, it's been like a month. But I am just sooooo so soooo excited! SQUEEE!**_

* * *

"So, Gary, what are we helping to make again?" Dot, who was currently disguised as a lab worker, asked when she handed the EPF Gadget Guy some pliers.

"Wire!" G called to Jet Pack Guy, who handed him a spool of it. "Well, you see Dot- I need more cardboard!"

"Wait-almost done!" Penguingps tossed the last piece of sweet, light, Cotton Candy into her mouth, then pulled off some cardboard from the box and handed it over to Gary the Gadget Guy.

"Yes, thank you. So, as I was saying, Agent Dot, this machine should be able to briefly-oh, just so briefly-tear a rip through the fabric of time and space-just long enough for other-worldly beings to come through! Brilliant, am I not?"

Rookie dropped the scissors. "Are they..." He swallowed. "Aliens?!"

Gary sighed, blowing on the end of the wire and coughing at the smoke. "Well, no, Rookie. Not aliens. Actually, I suppose they could be-I simply must take note of this! Stay here, agents!" Gary called, dashing upstairs to get a notepad.

Jet Pack Guy exhaled in exhaustion. "Phew. That-whatever the heck he's building this time-gives me some pretty bad feelings."

He took seat in a chair and began to doze off into a deep sleep, having not gotten rest since yesterday.

GPS began singing a very strange song, which Dot began flipper-knitting and humming to, despite the lyrics being utterly pointless.

Seeing as nopenguin was looking, Rookie slowly waddled over near the machine Gary had been constructing.

Still, nopenguin looking, he had a clear shot for the activation button.

Rookie knew he shouldn't touch it: G was still building it-it could cause an explosion, for all he knew.

But the button was oh so tempting- he drew his flipper closer.

Nothing was stopping him now, and he went for it.

It all happened in slow motion, before anypenguin could stop anything.

He pressed the button, there was a bright flash of many colors, and a sound like tearing paper.

Two loud crashing noises, two ginormous crashed travel vehicles that had destroyed the roof and fell. (More or less.)

Gary had come downstairs right in time to see something that horrified him, pleased him, and shocked him, along with everypenguin else.

Before the EPF crew lay a large blue police box and a jet with a symbol that looked like an "A" painted on it.

Out of the wooden blue box hopped a dark blue penguin with brown, scruffed hair and wearing a bowtie and suit. (In this story, the Doctor has no companion and is basically a mix of 9, 10, and 11.)

Out of the Jet came a large team of penguins: A penguin carrying a bow, a penguin in a metal suit, a penguin with a shield and America based suit, a penguin with red hair and spy weapons, a penguin carrying a hammer sparking with electricity, and a green penguin who was unnaturally buff and tall.

"I blame Stark!" The penguin with the bow held a flipper towards the metal suit penguin accusingly.

"Watch it, Clinton. You were the one driving the jet." The metal suit penguin's voice sounded like it had a slight echo, as though it were in a plastic box. "We've got to be hallucinating, right?" He lifted his helmet, trying to breathe in fresh air.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" The british penguin from the blue box asked, waving a glowing, buzzing screwdriver in the air.

* * *

_**So, that's the beginning to this story! How did you like it? If you're unaware of all the fandoms included, no need to worry, it's pretty basic. For those of you who will be understanding all the references and inside jokes, be prepared. I'll be updating a little more over Winter Break, so you can expect at least one chapter a week, but almost definitely more. How did I do? Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed! Thank you all so so very much for reading and have a nice day! :) Lips Out!**_


End file.
